todo parte por famila
by Alesita Campano
Summary: hola todo pasa por algo no? una historia diferente. Presentacion? de que estilo pueden ser muchos leanlo y dejen r&r ahh aki traigo el capitulo 4 en extreno!
1. la sorpresa

**DISCLAIMER: nada del mundo de haary potter me pertenece solo soy y sus asociados.una chica que quiere hacer una historia todos los derechos son de j.k Rowling y sus asociados. Eso si todos los personajes nuevos son míos. **

1- la sorpresa

Era las cuatro de la tarde y estaba una joven de unos 16 años de pelo largo castaño liso de una piel blanca y de unos ojos verde muy extraños ya que depende de su estado de animo se hacían mas claros o mas oscuros al parecer estaba un poco impaciente ya que no paraba de mover su pie derecho y miraba constantemente el reloj de la habitación al ser las cuatro quince suena el timbre de la casa y ella se para de un brinco y se dirige a la entrada; acto seguido se esconde atrás de la escalera para ver a los visitante en ese momento luego de ver quienes se trataba lanza un grito y todas las miradas se dirigen hacia el sonido cuado paro de gritar se dio cuenta que estaba al frente de cuatro personas con varita en mano en forma de ataque pero que al saber de quien era el grito las bajaron. Uno de ellos se le pudo ver una sonrisa y abre los brazos en forma de saludo y dice;

hola prima!!!, tanto tiempo sin vernos?

-ella al reaccionar se lanzo hacia el chico diciendo

pues si mucho tiempo, ah pero mírate si estas mas guapo que la ultima ves que te vi., ahhhhhhhhh y hola papá, hola tio.- y se soltó del muchacho para saludar a las otras personas que habían llegado.

ya chicos después hablan todo lo que quieran ahora vamos a la sala para hablar lo que nos interesa, y tu alessandra después habaremos de tu castigo-dijo un hombre de los mismos ojos de la chica pero de pelo rubio platinado y con una voz muy severa y fría.

-Pero papi que hice?-dijo Alessandra con una voz muy angelical y se le aclarando sus ojos hasta un verde muy cristalino.

-no quiero esa cara que ya sabes que no me la aguanto- dijo el hombro intentando poner cara fría pero se resigno al ver que su hija no dejaba esa expresión.

-Ya andrius ya todos sabemos que esta niña tiene ese poder de convicción como ninguno, mejor pasemos a la sala para dar las nuevas-dijo el otro hombre con la voz arrastrada que en igual al anterior pero con ojos azules que parecerán grises.

Después de esa pequeño imprevisto todos se dirigieron a la sala.

Al llegar a la sala lucius y adrius se sentaron cada uno en uno sillón. draco y alessandra se sientan en el grande con cara de suspenso ya que ambos no sabían de que Iban a comunicarles sus papas, lucius empezó a hablar:

-bueno los hemos llamado para decirles que desde ahora hacia a delante van a cambiar muchas cosas en esta familia, una de ellas es que los malfoy vamos a volver a estar tan todos unidos como era antes

eso quiere decir lo que no creo tio se va a venir a vivir para america tio?.Pregunto alesandra muy contenta

no alessandra nosotros no nos venimos para america sino que uds se vienen para Inglaterra .-contesto lucius

si, hija antes que proteste si nos vamos ahora así que apenas terminemos de desciles todo vas a tu habitación y le dices a dannie(su elfa) que te empaque todo lo que necesites y por favor te pido que sea SOLO ropa ya que todo lo demás lo compraremos en Inglaterra , ahh se me olvidaba auque creo que ya lo habías deducido que el próximo año vas a Hogwarts, lo siento hermano por la interrupción pero tu sabes como es esta niñita- se apresuro a decir andrius antes que alessandra siguiera preguntado.

-esta bien hermano como iva diciendo anteriormente que los Malfoy vamos a volver a estar tan unidos como antes. Otra cosa es que les tenemos que decir es que ambos se van unir cuando sean mayores de edad antes no, también en este verano se va a realizar el cuadragésima novena junta de familias de sangre limpia de toda europa, y como saben que aquí se presentan los hijos mayores de 16 años a la sociedad mágica mas sofisticada y como uds ya tienen la edad necesaria para participar , solo les pedimos auque lo sabemos muy bien que tienen que dejar muy bien arriba a la familia malfoy de las otras ya que desgraciadamente los Potter(hizo una mueca de asco) también van a hacer la presentación, y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no aya problemas , van a ver muchos mortifagos e hijos de ellos pero también hay algunos que no lo son así que no hay que levantar sospecha hacia nosotros. –termino de explicar lucius a los demás, después de esa explicación desaparece junto con su hermano dejando a los dos chico muy impactados.


	2. A la hora de empacar

**DISCLAIMER: nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece solo soy una chica que quiere hacer una historia todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y sus asociados. Eso si todos los personajes nuevos son míos. **

_hola:_

_komo estan???__mmmm aki traigo el segundo capi gracias flo por el r&r lopude ver aunque esta cuetion dicek no sale jeje __sin nada mas k decir me despiedo y ojala k les guste este capi._

_**aleassandramalfoy**_

2-

**A la hora de empacar**

Al reaccionar los chicos de dirigieron a la pieza de alessandra en silencio porque la noticia los había dejado atónicos pero draco decidió tomar la palabra ya que alessandra paresia en otro mudo y sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo casa ves mas.

-ya ale si no es tan malo por lo menos nos vamos a ver mucho mas seguido y te podré cuidar de los frescos , para que no te miren o te hagan daño, lo de la fiesta lo aras bien si por algo eres una Malfoy , mas encima con tu poder de convicción ufff ya todos te aman y los que no te conocen pues también lo van a hacer , ah se me olvidaba uno de estos días me vas a tener que enseñar como lo haces para hacer todo a tu manera la verdad que a veces me das miedo , y vamos a estar juntos en slytherin ya no voy a estar solo con esos inútiles y descerebrados por fin va haber alguien con sentido común en esa casa.

Al terminar de hablar draco ale se le salio una sonrisa y los ojos se les fueron a clarando un poco, eso al chico le alegro un poco y se pusieron a reír de lo ultimo que dijo draco

Mm. draquito creo que tienes razón jajajaj por lo menos este año no va ser muy aburrido, pero no estamos seguros que valla a slytherin auque no creo que griffindor-dijo ella un poco pensativa

-pero si tu no quedas en slytherin, yo tendría una novia sangre sucia –antes de este comentaría tan descabellado de draco los dos siguieron riendo-pero ya me vas a decir tu secreto o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza –dijo muy picadamente y le empezó a hacer cosquilla en los 2 puntos débiles de la chica auque muy pocos persona, mas bien solo ella y draco lo sabían donde era.

- ya para que sabes que no me aguanto jajajajjaa, y yo también se cuales son tus puntos débiles así que no te hagas mucho ( con cara muy picara y le empieza hacer rosquillas ) yaaaaaaaa me rindo auque sabes que no vas a conseguir nada efectivo de mi secreto eso no te lo puedo decir ya que como te h dicho antes (se apoya del chico)esto uno lo aprende si no que lo nace-termino contestando ella y ambos siguieron riendo hasta llegar a la pieza de Alessandra , ahí ya estaba Dannie terminado de empacar y dejándole un pequeña maleta (para lo que normal llevaba era poco)

-señorita Alessandra. Señerito draco Dannie le tiene listo esta una pequeña maleta de equipaje para su viaje Dannie la espera después en su nueva casa mi señorita, adiós-diciendo esto se va

Bueno si esto es una pequeña maleta como será la grande (n/a: la verdad que a mi me pasa lo mismo jajájajaja)- dice draco un poco extrañado

pues esto es muy pequeño no me cabe ni las ¾ partes de mi ropa si no es nada de nada ahhhhhhhhhhhh me voy a morir con tan poca ropa apenas lleguemos a Inglaterra me voy de shopping y tu me acompañas –dice ale muy exasperada

Mm. esta bien solo porque no aguanto esa cara de niña buena y linda que tienes-dice draco un poco serio y un poco divertido , se pone las manos en la cabeza y termina diciendo -¡hay como vas a ser con tu marido, ese va ser uno maquedeo (significa calzonudo) total!.

-Mm. podría ser jejejeje pero amor de mi vida (se acerco muy seductora a draco colgándose de su cuellos) tu le dirías que no a esta niña tan pobre e indefensa-dijo alessandra y draco quedo callado pero al segundo dijo

claro que no vez, así es como aparecen los jotes-arqueando la ceja pero siguieron riendo hasta cuando llegaron a la sala acompañados de unos elfos que llevaban el "pequeño"quipaje de alessandra y cada uno dijo:

"MASIÓN MALFOY, INGLATERA"

_bueno eso fue el capi 2 ojala k les aya gustado a los que lo leyeron bueno a mi me gusto jejej el otro capi es mas largo k este y ahi vana ver otras sorpresitas y es medio divertio jeje yo creo k lo traeria en unos dias mas depende como se portes uds jejeje bueno eso es todo y dejen r&r_

**_alessandra o ale_**

_**PD:xfis digame ale ya que alessandra es muy muy largo y k ponga alessandramalfoy muxo mas asi k solo ale ya?? **_


	3. la mansión Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER: nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece solo soy una chica que quiere hacer una historia todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y sus asociados. Eso si todos los personajes nuevos son míos. **

**_hola como estan??_**

**_aki les traje el capi tres ojala que les guste un beso y lean!!_**

* * *

3

**la mansión Malfoy**

Al llegar a la mansión Malfoy en Inglaterra ahí ya los esperaban los elfos con el equipaje de alessandra y también estaba Dannie con una gran sonrisa, en la puerta estabas dos señoras las dos de pelo oscuro y largo una de ojos azules, la otra de ojos verde. En el mismo momento abrasaron a los chicos uno cada una a separase alessandra dijo:

-si a nosotros también nos gusta verlas – y draco solo asistió ya que todavía estaba medio impactado con en "gran recibimiento de las señoras

pero alessandra su as crecido mucho su apenas te reconozco, si ya eres toda una mujer-dijo Narcisa casi llorando de la emoción

-ya mama deja a ale tranquila o sino la va a hacer sonrojar-exclamo draco ante la mirada al piso de alessandra.

-pero tu no te quedas atrás draco, si ahora tu madre me estaba contando que tienes muchas admiradoras que no hay día que no lleguen a la casa cartas hacia ti de una o que otra niña y mi pequeña ya esta grande, a en eso iba alessandra por favor dime que terminaste con ese inepto que estabas saliendo como se llamaba Nicolás?-dijo Class Malfoy

-eh si mama ya termine con el y como te he dicho en mi carta ya fue hace unos meses y en este momento estoy disponible jejeje, auque no me quiero preocupar de esto ahora como ir de shopping mama ósea me tuve que traer esta cosa (apunta hacia la "pequeña" maleta que traía) ya que no se le puede decir maleta y para eso mi querido primito me va a acompañar ya que necesito una opinión de un hombre-dijo ale. Ante de este comentario draco quedo sorprendido por que no pensaba que irían de comparas tan luego el por lo menos creía que seria mañana o quizás pasado

-no me mires con esa cara draco Malfoy por que yo te lo dije antes que saliéramos de la casa.- exclamo alessandra un poco enojada

-bueno querida ya tendrás tiempo para eso mejor porque no vamos mañana todos de compras y ahora se van a tomar un baño que deben venir cansados por el viaje, después cenamos todos juntos como la gran familia Malfoy que somos-pregunto Class a los chicos

-Mm. podría ser ti ya que el viaje desde América hasta acá fue bien largo por lo tanto estoy medio casado-dijo draco con bostezos

-no mama ahora mismo nos vamos draco y yo adiós-dijo alessandra al terminar esto agarra a draco por el brazo hacia la chimenea y dice:

"CALDERO CHORENE"

-esta niña nunca cambia verdad Class??-pregunto Narcisa

-no la verdad que no, auque madure no cambia, siempre saliéndose con la suya si esto es culpa de Andrius que siempre la dejo hacer todo lo que ella quería pero segura que dijo caldero chirriante??

-mm no lo se creo que se equivocaron pero ya son suficiente grande para cuidarse solos y las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en llegar

-pero ALESSANDRA MALFOY ves donde nos as llevado esto no es el caldero chorriante si te as dado cuenta y eso no es todo mira con que cara nos ven estas personas parece que nos tiene miedo, disculpen señores nos podían decir donde estamos?-dijo Draco al llegar a una casa con una familia muggle almorzando y al verlos se quedan en estado de shock

-eh estamos en caldero chorene un pueblo a las afueras de Londres cerca de Dublín- responde una niña se veía un poco menor que ellos era de pelo largo ondulado castaño claro ojos marrones blanca un poco gordita .alessandra todavía no reaccionaba a nada pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho aquella joven reacciona y dice:

-ah ya OK muchas gracias nos podría decir donde esta su puerta por favor?-termina diciendo con una cara muy angelical que draco se la quedo mirando

-esta por aquí (apuntando con a mano)-concluyo aquella joven, los chicos hicieron una reverencia, se dieron lo mas rápido posible a la puerta, salieron y draco agarro a alessandra la muñeca para que se deteniera cuando iban llegando a la siguiente cuadra.

-haber me puedes explicar que mierda paso aya dentro por que la verdad es que no entendí ni los mas mínimo –pregunta draco agarrando ya la otra muñeca y mucho mas fuerte.

-primero me podrías soltar por que me haces daño, si no te as dado cuenta me duele y mucho-dice ella con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos que ahora estaban de un verde turquesa por consiguiente draco suelta las muñecas pero sin alejarse de ella sino se acerca unos centímetros mas.

-Oh yo lo siento no quise enserio, lo siento ale por favor perdóname solo fue un impulso de rabia nada mas ¿te duele mucho?-termina el tocándole las muñecas que en ese momento estaban rojas pero sin perder el contacto visual.

-ya draquito estas perdonado porque no es muy común que un Malfoy pida perdón, auque entre ellos no hay problema o no?? y este va a ser nuestro secreto todo lo que a pasado en esta mañana que no se enteren nuestros padres de nada ni de lo que voy a ser ahora-concluye alessandra acercándose mas a draco quedando solo a unos 2 centímetros de distancia .

* * *

**_hola bueno este capi es mas largito que la anterior no tanto tampoco pero el siguente es mucho mas ahh ese lo traere yo creo que en el fin de semana bueno les tengo k decir que ya me dieron la fecha que viajo a italia jejeje el 8 un dia depues de mi cumple jeje. ojala que les gusto_**

**_un beso_**

**_ale_**

**_flo:gracias por simpre postiar jeje y por siempte vayudarme en todo lo que nesesito tu ayuda me a servido muxo._**

_**natu** : **que bueno que te gusto la historia si yo la encuentro media grasiosa jejej bueno ojala que sigas leyendo **_


	4. El viaje en el cómodo autobús noctámbulo...

DISCLAIMER: nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece solo soy una chica que quiere hacer una historia entretenida. Todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y sus asociados. Eso si todos los personajes nuevos son míos.

**_hola:_**

**_como estan bueno aui les traigo el capi 4 es mas largo que los anteriones ojala que les guste en este me demore mucho mas en hacerlo ya que hasya aqui era lo que tenia bueno eso es todo y a leer

* * *

_**

**4-**

**El viaje en el cómodo autobús noctámbulo y la llegada al callejón**

Cuando sienten un ruido los dos de dan vuelta y ahí parado estaba un bus de color rojo vivo, un chico se baja del bus y dice:

—Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alarguen las varitas, suban a bordo y los llevaremos a donde quieran. Me llamo Stan Shunpike .Estaré a su disposición esta no…-se interrumpe al ver que los chicos siguen ahí parados y continua-pero chicos van a subir si o no??-

-Ah si gracias, vamos al caldero chorriante señor…-dice alessandra al ver al joven que tenia al frente

-Shunpike pero para ti solo Stan muñeca, pero que ojos mas bonitos tienes preciosa - contesta el cobrador con un toque de picardía.

-Eh puedes dejar a la chica en paz que viene conmigo-explica draco agarrando a ale por la cintura y subiendo el autobús juntos, Alessandra al escuchar el cometario se guarda la risa por dentro ya que eso era su plan b para salir de problemas como este ahí fuera un chico o una chica que les coqueteaba el otro tenia que ir al restarle.

Ah bueno ¿Como se llaman?-pregunta Stan a los muchachos para sacar un poco el habiente de incomodidad que había en esos minutos

Yo Draco y ella Alessandra- contesta el chico sin soltar a Alessandra la mano

Oh, ya chicos suban que ya se nos esta haciendo tarde, dígame ¿Dónde quieren que los llevemos?-dice Stan Shunpike era tan sólo unos años mayor que ellos: no tendría más de dieciocho o diecinueve. Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y un montón de granos.

Hm. ¿podría ser a Londres?-pregunta alessandra con un poco de timidez temiendo la respuesta.

Claro, ¿A que parte en especifico?-responde Stan-amos chicos quedan sorprendido por aquella respuesta.

Al caldero chorriante por favor. Ah otra cosa ¿Cuántos nos sale hasta ahí?-dice draco con su usual tono frió pero también con respeto.

Once sickles, Pero por trece te damos además una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas.-draco saco de su bolsillo el dinero que necesitaban y se los entrega al joven cobrador.

Al entrar al bus ven que estaba lleno de asientos de 2 en dos el cobrador les dice que los digan acto contiguo los jóvenes los siguen de repente el cobrador anuncia:

Aquí chicos mas en uno minutos mas les traigo sus vasos de chocolate caliente-después de eso Stan se retira dejando a los chicos solos, ellos se sientan de repente sienten un grito de Stan.

—Vámonos, Ernie —dijo Stan, sentándose en su asiento, al lado del conductor.

Al llegar al llegar al caldero ambos chicos se despidieron de Stan y Ernie. Al entrar ver mucha gente por todos lados se van directo a la entrada del callejón Diagon, cuando ya estaban en el alessandra estaba impresionada con la arquitectura del lugar pero de la nada la chica no sigue caminando, draco al ver que ella no lo seguía pregunta:

ale, ¿Qué pasa?-draco se notaba muy preocupado

nada, solo que me acorde que no me despedí de la Fran.-dice ella con tristeza

pero, ¿Quién es la "Fran"?

La Fran mi querido primo es mi mejor amiga en verdad se llama francisca pero yo de cariño le digo así y me gustaría por lo menos mandarle una carta para explicarle todo.

Ya en casa tenemos muchas lechuzas ahí puedes mandarle la carta.

Hm. puede ser pero es que yo quiero mandársela al tiro (ahora, para a los que no saben lo que es jeje) es que yo supuestamente ahora estaría en casa su fiesta de cumpleaños.

entonces podemos ir al correo que queda en la próxima cuadra ahí la puedes escribir y mandársela si te urge mucho

ah, draco eres un amor lo sabias?

si, lo se y también soy irresistible

bueno tampoco es para tanto, señor perfecto ¿sabias que algunas veces puedes ser muy egocéntrico?

solo lo aprendí de una prima mía, pero eso no viene al casa ahora sigamos caminado o sino se nos va hacer muy tarde por lo tanto tendríamos que volver mañana.

Continuaron caminando hasta que ven un negocio de color blanco con un gran cartel diciendo: "CORREO".Era pequeño y de un estilo medieval, por todos lados se veían lechuzas ir y venir.

Cuando entraros estaba repleto de gente, se dirigieron a un mesón grande de madera, tras del había una chica de unos 18 años muy bonita ella les dice:

hola, mi nombre es Laura o'briston en que les puedo ayudar?

hola, bueno no gustaría mandar una carta claro que primero necesitaríamos un pergamino, una pluma y tinta para escribirla es que no tuvimos tiempo- dice draco con una de sus mejores sonrisas

Si miren aquí tienen lo que necesiten, se pueden sentar aya o si quieren pueden salir a fuera y vuelven cuando la terminen-termina explicando la chica.

Muchas gracias mas rato venimos-termina la conversación alessandra tomando el pergamino, la tinta y la pluma.

Se dirigen a fuera para escribirla con mas libertad se sienta en una mesa de la heladería se sirven un helado. Alessandra toma el pergamino le pone tinta a la pluma y empieza:

_**Hola Fran:**_

_**Como estay? FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!!!! ahhh amigis cuanto te extraño lo siento lo siento muchooooooooooooooo por no estar ahora en tu casa para tu cumple pero me paso algo súper fuerte, apareció en mi casa mi primo draco, si ese bien mino que te conté (bueno es mi único primo por el lado de mi papa jaja) bueno eso no va al caso lo que paso es que llego a mi casa con mi papa y el tío Lucios para que ME VENGO A VIVIR A LONDRES me quiero morir!!!!!!!! Lo malo que ya no podremos ser compañeras tengo que ir al entupido colegio hogwarts bueno por lo menos estoy con draco ahh y tengo que hacer una maldita PRESENTACION de sangres limpia y el maldito de Potter va a estar!!! Pero si el no es sangre limpia no se por que esta ahh debe ser por que es el NIÑO QUE VIVIO uggg no hablemos mas de cosas malas ahora estoy de shopping si apenas pude traer una pequeña maleta con ropa!! Ya amigies eso es todo te mando el regalo mañana por que ahora lo voy a comprar **_

_**Un beso me despido**_

_**Tu amigis!!!!**_

_**Alessandra M.**_

_**PD: madame la respuesta al tiro ya!! No me importa que ya estés con el nacho primero responde y después tu sabi que hacer con el jajaja **_

Al terminar de escribir la carta, la dobla espera que draco se terminara el helado .Se para ir de nuevo al correo. Draco de mala gana se para, sigue a alessandra hasta el correo, cuando volvieron a entrar al local, la misma chica de antes estaba en el mesón, ellos se dirigen donde ella

hola otra ves, bueno aquí esta la carta .va para San Francisco, California USA (n/a: o EEUU lo que quiera al final es lo mismo).una pregunta ¿Cuánto sale?-dice alessandra a la chica del mostrador

Primero hola, sale 10 sickles por que el viaje es largo y lo mandamos de inmediato-contesta la vendedora con una sonrisa picara dirigida a draco.

ya, aquí esta el dinero (lo saca de su bolsillo) ¿Cómo cuando estaría llegado?-pregunta draco un poco inquieto por las miradas un poco insinuante de la vendedora. (N/a: esto lo en contre chistoso draquito nervioso jajajaja)

puede que estaría llegando hoy mismo-dice laura mas picara todavía, alessandra al darse cuenta de esto toma a draco la mano y le dice a la señorita del mostrador:

bueno gracias por todo, draco mi amor vamos es que nos quedan muchas compras todavía.

ah si mi vida vamos se nos hace tarde-termina draco agradeciendo a alessandra en el odio cuando supuestamente le contaba cosas lindas y ella se reía al ver eso la vendedora pone cara de decepción acto seguido desaparece entre la gente.

* * *

**_ojala que les aya gustado el otro capi lo estaria trayendo la proxima semana ya que no lo e escrito y tambin por que mañana viajo y estoy de vuelta el martes o algo asi me pongo a escribir ese dia y se los traeria el miercoles bueno k me dejen r&r muxos jejeje eso es todo_**

**_y _**

**_adios_**

**_ale o/ alessandra_**


	5. visita inesperada?

**DISCLAIMER: nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece solo soy una chica que quiere hacer una historia entretenida. Todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling y sus asociados. Eso si todos los personajes nuevos son míos.**

**hola a todos siento la demora ya se que fue mucho pero hay varias razones el dia que deje el cuarto capi viaje para viña del mar depues termine con mi pololo o novio , depsues fue mi cumpleaños y por ultimo viaje a italia que estoy aca ahora y es super dificil escribir ay que no hay correcion ortagrafica y van aver artas faltas x ahi y no hay acentos ya que los teclados aca son distintos y estaba corta de ispiracion no es un capitulo guau nose para mi es mejor quel anterion me di cuenta que el capi anterior quedo medio lateroo no? bueno no digo mas para k empiezen a leer

* * *

**

**5**  
**Nervios y el tiempo acaba**

Al pasar las semanas y cada vez se acercaba más la fecha de la presentación los chicos se ponían mas nervioso ya era 25 de julio solo faltaban 10 días para el acontecimiento tan importante para aquella noble familia que se daría acabo el 5 de octubre en la ciudad de Venecia, Italia ya en esos días las cosas andaba de maravillas pero los nervios iban aumentando cada ves mas. De ves en cuando los visitaban los compañeros del colegio de draco eso si que cuando Pansy Parkinson llegaba no duraba más de 10 minutos por que alessandra no le caía muy bien que digamos (n/a: eso puede ser por que a mí me cae… sin comentarios jajajajaj) en lo contrario Blaise Zabini pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa malfoy de inmediato congenio con alessandra y llevaba unos días quedándose en la mansión

Aquel día se creo una gran confusión en el lago de la misión ahí estaban alessandra y blaise conversando…  
Ya ale, como sabes nos conocemos hace tiempo. Yo quería pedirte un pequeñito favor-dijo zabini con un poco de timidez algo raro en el.  
Si¿Cómo de que tipo de favor necesitas que te ayude?-dice ella un poco divertida por la seriedad y timidez del chico algo que no se ve todos los días.  
Bueno voy a ir al grano como gran sly y sangre limpia que soy-seguía el chico mas serio a un  
esta bien pero blaise me estas asustando-termino alessandra con un poco de inseguridad.  
no es nada del otro mundo no te preocupes es que te acuerdas cuando me mostraste la foto de tu amiga?-concluyo el chico sonrojado  
Eh, si creo pero yo te mostré fotos de muchas amigas de la Fran(n/a: o francisca para los que no entiendan) de la Sara, la Amanda y Estela no se cual me estas preguntando-dijo la chica mas picara todavía y aguantando la risa ya que no era común ver al joven así.  
De repente sienten que alguien se acerca y al ver la escena avanza con cierto disgusto y dice:  
ale, blaise nos llaman a la mesa pero creo que estoy sobrando así que me voy-dice un chico de pelo rubio platinado, los otros dos personajes se dan vuelta y al ver quien les hablaba se pararon de inmediato y blaise decide hablar:  
No! no interrumpes nada solo le estaba pidiendo a alessandra que me ayude con un tema un poco delicado  
Ehhh, esta bien no tienen que darme explicaciones. Ahh otra cosa ale llego una lechuza para ti creo que es de América.-termino draco  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE BIEN CHICOS LO SIENTO POR DEJARLOS SOLOS PERO TENGO ALGO QUE ATENDER!-grito alessandra dirigiéndose corriendo ala mansión , dejando ahí a dos jo venes en estado de shock por aquélla reacción de la chica acto seguido un poco confusos tomaron rumbo a la mansión.  
En la mansión…

Alessandra corria inpasiente hasta su cuarto que ahi estaba wenny su lechuza de color marron y de ojos amarillos le traia una carta entre los garras se notaba que venia de un viaje muy largo ya que estaba muy cansada y susia la chica toma la carata de inmediato se pone a leerla

**Hola ale :** **Como estay ? yo aqui super bien en San Francisco todos de estrañamos demasia aunque sabemos que la estas pasando super bien oye que tal con ese amigo tuyo que me dijiste como se llamaba ahh verdad blaise y pasa algo? Esta arto guapo sabias? Jeje oye me avisas si pasa algo jaja ahh termine si estoy solterita de nuevo ese desgrasiado me engaño pero sabes algo no me inposta por que nunca me gusto realemte otra cosa voya inglaterra la porxima semana puedes creerlo! Mi mama me lo acaba de decir me dijo que era para una presentacion a la que tu vas tambien creo y vamos aestra juntas amigis! ES GENIAL! Bueno eso es todo un beso y un abraso tu amiga que te quiere muxooooooo**

_**Fran**_

**Pd: temos tanto de que hablar mandame la respuesta de inmediato!**

Alessandra acto contiguo se dirige al escretorio toma una pluma la tintea y escribe:

_**hola fran:**_

**AHHH ESTOY TAN EMOSIONA DE QUE VIENES! Ahh fran te extraño tanto tanto y lo de blaise noo estas equiboca a mi no gusta y a el tampoco yo algo hoy me dijo que habia encotrado a una amiga linda pero no alcanso a decirme cual por que llego draco pero bueno como sabi si tienes un amor de verano ? jejejeje como terminaste con ese desgrasiado que te dije como mil veces que no valia la pena bueno te espero en una semana un beso y un abraso** **alessandra **

_**PD: estoy tan tan feliz que no me lo puedo creer! (n/a: yo si por que fui yo quien lo invento jajajjaja)**_

Despues de escribir baja al primer piso a buscar una lechuza por que wenny estaba muy cansada toma a una de color negro de ojos grises muy bonita esa era de draco se llamaba trip.Ella le entrega la carta y la lechuza y ella dice:

Trip llevale esta carta a francisca a Estados Unidos ya hermoso?-la ave hace un picoteo en forma de afirmacion en un segundo trip se eleva(n/a: no estoy segua si se escribe asi ahh deben desculparme si hay falta de ortografia pero es que como estoy en Italia y el pc esta en italiano no tiene corrector ortografico en español)

Al volver al comedor Alessandra. Ya todos estaban ahi, la cara de su padre al verla llegar tarde fue muy severa, la chica un poco avergonsada se sienta al lado isquierdo de draco y derecho de zabini

De de momentos Luciu toma la palabra:

Alessandra una pregunta A que se debe tu atrazo?-esto incomodo a la joven un poco pero intentando parecer lo mas normal dijo:

Pues tio fue por que e resivido resientemente una carta desde muy importante para mi.

Si, pero quien o que es tan importante que no puede esperar?- pregunto Andrius Malfoy con su usual tono autoritario.

La verdad que fue Francisca, si ella la hija de Marcus y Stela Deivis, pero bueno eso no viene al caso, lo que si es que me a informado en esta carta que viene a Londres la proxima semana y tambien realizara la presentacion no es grandioso!-termino la chica muy contenta. Por este commentario Blaise tosio de una considerablemete sospechosa, Alessandra lo mira con signo de pregunta pero a la vez con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ahh por lo menos ahora no vas a poder decir que estas sola o que estas rodiada de puros hombres- contesta Draco en susurro a la jo ven. De ese mismo tono ella le dice:

Eso es cierto y yo no voy a ser la unica que no va estar sola primito- argumenta Alessandra dandole una significativa mirada a un amigo de lado derecho este lo mira extrañado por no saber de que estan hablando.

Por que lo di…-pero draco no termina la pregunta por que ve la cara de su amigo y comprende, de nuevo en susurro le pregunta Alessandra.

Asi que por esa chica Zabini estaba tan rojo hoy en la mañana?

Pues creo no lo se con exactitud pero por ver su cara cuando dije su nombre y por que hoy me iba a decir creo que le ayudara , tambien ella lo encontro guapo yo saque esa deduccion , pero seria tan genial mis dos mejores amigos de novios seria un sueño hecho realidad –conteto Alessandra con un tono soñador que draco lo miro en forma de reproche y risa.

Que yo era tu mejor amigo sin mal recuerdo? Que ya em cambiasta?-pregunto el chico un poco enojado.

Pero querido primo eso es diferente ya que como dije anteriormente tu eres familia , por su puesto mi primo favorito y tampoco te e cambiado siempre seras el primero en mi vida querido-dijo la jo ven al chico de pelo platinado este la mira significativamente y concluye.

Primero soy tu unico primo si no te acuerdas segundo, sere el primero mas te vale por que no quiero ver a jotes por ahi tu sabes que ese exnovio tuyo nunca me gusto y estoy en contra de todo lo relasionado con ese tema por que todavia eres muy chica para andar por ahi agarrada de la mano y lo peor besuquiandote.termina draco el sermon un poquito largo a la chica (n/a: como odio los sermones cuando mis papas me los dan uds creen que no escucho ? jajajj weno eso de resin fue una dedicatoria a mi primo mijail que es la copia fiel a draco jaja en lo primo celoso c/ su indecenza prima segun el claro jajaja).

Ya, ya dejemos este tema por que no quieto terminar enojada contigo sabes que me desagrada ok?-dice la jo ven un poco cansada de esos desmones sin sentidos y terminando de comer para si levantarse con los 2 chicos de la mesa.

El dia de la llegada de francisca no habia cambiado las cosas en la masion Malfoy todo seguia como siempre solo unos detalles como que Alessandra no paraba de hablar y hablar de lo bien que lo pasar los 4 en Londres, que tenian que ponerse al dia en todo lo que no se dijeron en cartas asi ahora estaban todos en el hall de la mansion esperando la llegada de los invitados que seria a las 16:00 horas de repente sienten un extruendo se dirigen todos a la chimenea, por ahi sale una linda chica de unos 16 años de pelo negro azulado piel morena de ojos celestes claro cara media exotica no muy alta sino como el mismo de Alessandra atras de ella venia una señora que paresia a simple vista muy fina al pareser de unos 35 años de ojos iguales a la joven antes vista de piel blanca pero de pelo oscuro, al termino aparese un hombre de unos 40 años de pelo oscuro con unas pocas canas ojos verde oscuro de piel oscura identica ala chica.

Al verse las jovenes se se abrasan calorosamente como buenas amigas, tambien como era de esperarse comiensann las presentaciones.

Primero en tocar fue Draco:

Bueno ella es Francisca Devis , Francisca el es mi primo Dracom Malfoy.-dice Alessandra y los resine nombrados se dan dos besos en la mejilla (n/a: hay que aclarar por que no falta el que piensa mal jajaja) de forma de saludo.

Mucho gusto en conserte-saluda francisca amistosamente.

El gusto es mio-contesta draco.

para terminar fran el es Blaise Zabini,Blaise esta es mi amiga Francisca- termino presentando Alessandra.

Los jovenes se saludan con dos besos tambien.

Mucho gusto en conoserte Blaise Zabini-dice fran al jo ven de enfrente

M ucho gusto a ti tambien, pero por favor dime solo Blaise-exclama el chico

Ah, entonces tu dime solo Fran ya que solo para los amigos me dicen asi, claro draco tu tambien puedes-conclulle fran de forma amistosa.

Eh, gracia, entoneses quedamos todos como ale, fran. Blaise y draco nada de apellidos por que hay dos Malfoy , claro que uno mas guapo , intelegiente …..

Ya, ya Draco ya entendimos y claro que el que es toda las cosas que dijiste no eres tu querido primo.-termino Alessandra haciendo reir a los demas (todos menos draco eso si).

Cuando ya habian pasado todas las presentaciones Alessandra y Francisca se separan del grupo para dirigirse a la nueva habitacio de la ultima. Al ya estar ahi las dos jo venes empiezan hablar.

No me habias dicho lo guapos que eran Draco y Blaise se ven demasiao mejor en persona que en fotos y en ella nos e veian nada mal.-comenta francisca sentandose en la cama , la habiatacion era amplia toda decorada con celestes y rosa (n/a : igual a mi piesa jejej) muy parecida a la de Alessandra eso si un poco mas pequeña y menos lugosa poro eso si igual de comoda, tenia un cama en el centro de dos plasas con un plumosn de flores rosadas y de fondo un celeste claro a sus ambos lados tenia un velador de madera haciendo juego con la cama y tambien un gran closet de madera que unoa de sus puertas tenia un espejo de gran tamaño y para concluir habia un escritorio tambien de madera con muchas plumas, tintas y pergaminos de diferentes colores y una silla de cuero de color rosa .

Mmmm, si no puedo negar que no estan nada de mal pero uno es mi primo y el otro uno de mis mejores amigos tu sabes que yo tengo uan reigla muy importante que es no juntan amigos con romanses, pero hay una que conosco le gusto uno de ellos dos.-conesta ale tambien sentandose en la cama.

Si? y se podria saber quien es?-pregunto fran un poco coivida.

Pues so, obvio que la conoces yo diria que mucho mejor que yo y eso es bien dificil, ya fran dejemonos de rodeos A que te gusto blaise ahora no amigis?-exclama alessandra entre cansada de los rodeos de su amiga y picara.

Quieres la verdad, bueno no puedo decir que no esta nada de mal pero estoy cansada de los noviasgos de verano de los del rato no, yo quiero algo duradero estable, pero yose que con el no se puede por que yo vuelvo a Estados unidos y el se queda en Inglaterra y los noviasgos a lo legos no resultan ves no se puede.-dice la morena un poco triste.

Pero amiga te gustaria ir a Hogwarts conmigo?-pregunta la ojiverde que en este momento estaban muy brillantes.

Claro por que no, asi estariamos juntas y como no hay nada que me ate a america, pero es algo imposible ya que dudo que mis papas me dejen.-dice la otra amiga un poco triste por lo ultimo.

Ese no es un problema, por qye hablaramos con mi papa para que los convenza y el señor oscuro estara feliz de tener otra porxima mortifaga aca y tambien que no nos podemos separar y todo de eso ya veras que es muy seguro que te dejen y asi tendrias un novio duradero pero creo que en ese colegio los chicos tienen artas admiradoras con ese Potter.-dijo alessandra muy entusiasmada y lo ultimo mas para ella que para las 2, fran la quedo mirando y sin mas empezo a reirse como una loca.

Y a ti que te pasa me e tragado un toni o algo asi?-pregunta ale un poco enojada por la reaccion de su amiga.

Me reia querida amiga, de tu ultimo cometario la verdad que yo igual me lo preguntado, lo e visto en fotos claro esta pero son viejas de cuando era bebe pero tampoco lo conosco en persona debe estar bien bueno por que si es tan paresido a su padre como dicen lo debe estar, cambiando de tema un poco mas serio de verdad piensas unirte al señor osculo por que yo nose es que no tengo ni un problema con los sangre susia nunca me an hecho nada tu que dices?-dice francisca cambiando su expresion de alegre a seria de un dos por tres.

Nose amigis nose de verdad yo creo que eso solo lo vera el tiempo.

Mmm tienes razon el tiempo solo lo dira y lo de Potter no te cuestiones lo veremos en unos dias mas y en ese momento sacamos en verdadero veredircto , pero lo que vamos a hacer ahora es ir hablar con tu papa para ver que pasa con el colegio okis?-dice francisca a su amiga que en ese minuto estaba media pensativa.

Okis vamos mejor ahora que despues por que creo que despues vana estar muy ocupados con no se que asunto ultra secreto.

Sin mas las dos amigas salen de la habitascion rumbo al living que ahi estaban sus padres en aquel minuto.

* * *

**bueno eso fue ojala que les aya gustada prometo que el proximo capi no me demorare mucho y ven ise pasar un poc el tiempo por que ya estaba muy latero el otro dia vi como cuantos apis tiene el ff y tiene muchos la verdad esque nose muy bien como termonarlo tengo pensado como hasta la mitad y las parejas y los nuevos personajes k sandran (por que hay mas nuevo) no estan muy bien listos solo pensados a grandes rasgos mas o menos bueo aki va la respuesta de los ****reviews**

**flo: este capi esta mas largo k el anterior no por tanto pero un poc mas largo eso si es vdd k me demore muxo es tu sabi bn xk fue y hoy en clases de frances me dio la ispiracion y escribi y escribi y lo pude terminar jaja weno eso es too y espero tu ****reviews**

**natu: pues yo creo que tienes toda la razon si no kedo muy bueno este tampoco esk no pasa nada asi como guau pero el proximo si y muxo jeje eso espero tu **_**reviews**_**xaus!**

**Tsuki : que bueno que te aya gustado espero verte por aca otra ves xaus!**


End file.
